


Free Glass

by reddysteddy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: AU where "Free glass" means something different.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Free Glass

Impulse popped open the lid of his dyes chest. He scanned its contents, searching for any ink sacks. Upon finding none he snapped it shut. He really needed to make a squid farm. Or a wither rose farm. Maybe both. 

He moved onto his valuables box and rustled through its contents before pulling out a handful of diamonds. He could probably use an item sorter too. Some day.

As he closed the lid of his chest he heard what sounded like someone breathing. He turned his head over his shoulder, making sure another hermit was not inside with him. He found no one. 

Weird. The only other place a person could hide was behind the wall of chests.

Which was right in front of him.

Oh...

He put one eye between the gap between his valuables and woods chests. He nearly jumped out of his skin once he saw a pale figure lurking in the shadows. 

An enderpearl whizzed over his head. He turned around just in time to see Etho standing right in front of him. Searing pain erupted across his front as if dozens of tiny, sharp projectiles had been thrown at him. 

"Etho, what the _hell_?!", he cried.

"Free glass", the albino replied.

He enderpearled away as if that had answered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something Scar said on stream yesterday. He got some of Etho's "free samples" in his inventory and later mentioned "still plucking glass out" as if the glass was in _him_.


End file.
